


Somebody Should Do Something

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bonding with a Master Assassin, Drabble, Gen, Menstruation Fic, Rule 63, Tony Tony Tony, What am I going to do with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets turned into a woman. Before a return to normalcy is found, she has her Period. Nastaha helps Girl!Tony out, and he promises to repay her. Once he's turned back into a male, Natasha assumes Tony will forget that, but he doesn't. He's a genius and the world's best inventor. And now he understands. Cut to Tony inventing ways to reduce cramps, swelling, tenderness, and so on for Natasha. They bond over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Should Do Something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avenger's Kink Meme Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14821) by Anonymous Prompt. 



"OH MY GOD I AM DYING. No, you don't understand, it's like someone took a cheese grater to my internal organs. Do I have Ebola? I've been to places with Ebola. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME."

Natasha pats his hand, and oh God, he really must be dying, she's NEVER nice to him.

"It will be okay, Tony." She brushes his hair out if his eyes, "I left my heating pad on the couch. Go sit and I will make you some tea."

"You know what's wrong with me? What is it? Is it some sort of Russian Death Flu?"

"There's no such thing as Russian Death Flu. It's cramps. Go. Sit." She pushes him towards the living room, "I'll be right in."

"Cramps? No, Pep gets them all the time and she's fine. This is _knives_ of **fire**. When did I eat flaming knives?"

Natasha laughs softly, "Yeah, those are cramps."

"Seriously?"

"Да, любимый."

"Oh! Heat is good. Heat is nice. Why don't they make shirts out of heating pads?"

"I don't know. Here. Drink."

  
____

 

"Every month?"

"Sometimes more frequently, sometimes less. Pepper and I have synced, so we try to be prepared together."

"Somebody should do something. This is intolerable. I'm going to fix this, Natasha."

Tony moans softly and holds out his now empty cup, "But first, more tea?

**Author's Note:**

> "Да, любимый."  
> "Da, lyubimyy."  
> "Yes, my love."


End file.
